Porygonal's 2024 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely active and destructive hurricane season, being the most active since 2020 in terms of named storms. It was a very destructive season, with four hurricanes (with two of them as majors) striking the United States. The extreme activity of this season was primarily contributed to a moderate La Nina event, the strongest such event since the 2010-12 La Nina. Among the notable storms in this season are hurricanes Helene, Joyce, Oscar and Patty. These four hurricanes were intense, and caused significant damage where they made landfall. These four caused most of the losses recorded in this season. With 18 named storms, 2024 is tied with 1969 for the fourth most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. The 2024 season was one of only eight years on record to feature more than one Category 5 hurricane. Most of the intense hurricanes in this season were confined to the three months associated with the peak of the hurricane season: August, September, and October. Hurricanes did occur outside of these months, but they were not as intense. The season began on June 1, 2024 and ended on November 30, 2024. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The first storm, Alberto, formed on June 10, just over a week after the season's official start. In July, Hurricane Beryl intensified in the Caribbean and struck Mexico. In August, Hurricane Ernesto became the easternmost Category 4 hurricane on record, and Hurricane Helene took a devastating track through the Caribbean and U.S. In September, Hurricane Joyce caused catastrophic damage in Haiti, before striking the U.S east coast, and Hurricane Oscar became the strongest hurricane ever recorded outside the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico in terms of minimum pressure, overtaking Hurricane Irma of 2017 by 8 millibars. In October, Hurricane Patty stalled over western Louisiana and Mississippi, causing catastrophic flooding. The season ended on November 24, with the transition of Hurricane Sara into a powerful extratropical cyclone. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2024 till:31/12/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:10/06/2024 till:13/06/2024 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) From:14/07/2024 till:20/07/2024 color:C1 text:Beryl (C1) From:30/07/2024 till:08/08/2024 color:C3 text:Chris (C3) From:04/08/2024 till:09/08/2024 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) From:11/08/2024 till:22/08/2024 color:C4 text:Ernesto (C4) From:12/08/2024 till:15/08/2024 color:TS text:Francine (TS) From:16/08/2024 till:24/08/2024 color:C1 text:Gordon (C1) From:19/08/2024 till:29/08/2024 color:C5 text:Helene (C5) Barset:break From:29/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) From:06/09/2024 till:20/09/2024 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) From:07/09/2024 till:15/09/2024 color:C4 text:Kirk (C4) From:09/09/2024 till:16/09/2024 color:C2 text:Leslie (C2) From:16/09/2024 till:21/09/2024 color:TS text:Milton (TS) From:23/09/2024 till:25/09/2024 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) From:24/09/2024 till:10/10/2024 color:C5 text:Oscar (C5) From:05/10/2024 till:07/10/2024 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) Barset:break From:11/10/2024 till:18/10/2024 color:C2 text:Patty (C2) From:20/10/2024 till:23/10/2024 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) From:19/11/2024 till:24/11/2024 color:C1 text:Sara (C1) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2024 till:30/06/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:31/07/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:31/08/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:30/09/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:31/10/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:30/11/2024 text:November From:01/12/2024 till:31/12/2024 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Seasonal activity was reflected with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy index value of 257.07 units, currently the highest value on record in the Atlantic. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of a hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed; therefore, long-lived storms and particularly strong systems result in high levels of ACE. The measure is calculated at full advisories for cyclones at tropical storm strength—storms with winds in excess of 39 mph (63 km/h). Systems Tropical Storm Alberto On May 29, a poorly defined low pressure area, associated with a tropical wave, emerged off the coast of Africa. Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Francine Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Milton Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2024. Retired names, if any, were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2025. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2030 season. This is the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exception of the names Francine and Milton, which replaced Florence and Michael. The names Faith, Milton and Sara were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 3, 2025, at the annual session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the names Helene, Joyce, Oscar and Patty were retired. They will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. Their replacements for the 2030 season are Holly, Jane, Oswald, and Phoebe, respectively. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:VileMaster Category:2024 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Vile's 2024 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:MasterGarf